


Valentine's Day

by NSFWxgon



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWxgon/pseuds/NSFWxgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your lover, Marito Kouichirou, partake in some fun activity at his place on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm back with another fic. Trying to post this before it hits midnight, but it's 11:56PM as I write this, so i'm not late yet!  
> Anyways, another Marito x Reader, this time on valentines day. I tried to make it gender neutral for you, so that anyone who reads this can enjoy this!

You woke up at about 10 AM, not your usual time when you don't have college classes to attend, but nonetheless you actually made it out of bed. You were a student at Shin-Awara High School, however, you graduated last june. That`s not all though. You are 19, and you have a romantic relationship with a certain kataphract drill instructor. Yes, that kataphract drill instructor. The very same man you fucked that one awesome friday night.   
Of course though, there has been many more instances of that. The locker room, the storage room, your house, his house, etc. Oh, you've almost gotten caught before. Not that it matters now.  
Within an hour, you were out of your house, and went out shopping. Since you were basically an adult, your parents didn't mind if you didn't come home, they'd just guess if you were staying over at a friend’s place.

You picked up a few things you needed, some chocolates, a card. After a while of shopping, you eventually set off to Marito’s place.  
You knocked on the door with a shit-eating grin, waiting for him to answer. Eventually he opened the door, and boy did he looked tired. “Were you napping?” you asked, still grinning.  
“Yeah,” He smiled. “Wanna come in?” He moved out of the way of the door, and you skipped into his house.  He laughed before closing the door.  
“Gotcha something.” You grinned, holding up the bag. On the way there, you wrote in the card and managed to slip it into the envelope.

“Oh?” He said, taking the bag after you held it out for him. He sifted through, and looked at the contents before pulling out a card. “Awh, you didn't have to...” He said, before opening the envelope. He pulled the card out, read it, then planted a kiss on your forehead. “Thanks.”  
You kept grinning. “I’m glad you like it.”   
He led you into his living room, and you two sat on the couch,  and watched a movie. It was totally unfitting for the day, but neither of you can stand sappy love movies, so the two of you settled on the Ace Attorney movie. You had played all the games, so the story was no surprise to you. 

Afterwards, when the movie was done, you looked at him.  “So, do ya got anything for me?” You asked.   
“Mhm,” He pointed to his bedroom. You grinned. “Everything is all in there.” he continued.  
“Shall we?” You almost wanted to wipe that grin off of his face.   
“Fuck yes.” You kissed him, then practically ran to his room. You were very eager for this. In more than one way. 

You opened the door, and nearly bit your lip. On his bed were some items laid out.  A bottle of whiskey, and a brand new box of condoms.  
“I found a few ideas...” He started, walking over to his bed. “Thought this one sounded pretty good.” He continued. You watched him like a predator sneaking on it’s prey. He started undressing, which was your cue to take your stuff off too. Eventually, the two of you were naked and making out, his hands exploring your body as you sat in his lap.

After you two stopped for an air brake, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey. You curiously got off of him, and watched him poor the booze on his dick. “You like suckin’ dick, right?” He grinned. You've only had alcohol a few times before, stealing a small sip from his glasses.   
You got down on your knees, and scootched up to him. “You got that right,” You said, licking the underside of his magnum dong before taking the whole thing in your mouth. It burned your tongue a little bit, but you didn't mind it. You deep throated his cock for a while, before stopping entirely. You stood up, him giving you a mock-puppy dog frown.

“Oh I ain't done with you yet,” You said, hopping in his lap, nearly knocking him back. You kissed him roughly, and reached around for the box of condoms sitting wherever on the bed. When you found it, you took one out and opened it up. You stared him in the eye, and put it on him. You made sure to do it properly, too.   
Then, with your hips in his hands, you lowered yourself onto his dick. You almost tensed, but reminded yourself to keep calm to make sure everything go in smoothly. After you got the head in, you sat yourself further down until he was balls deep. you kissed him before raising yourself up again, then coming down with a thud.

He kissed your neck, one hand playing with your nipples, and the other resting on your hip still. You continued riding him, as hard as you could, before he flipped you over and took over the work. His hand trailed over your sensitive areas as he thrust, and you were in pure ecstasy.  
Eventually he came, shortly after pushing you to the edge, and you both laid there in post-orgasmic bliss. He kissed you before pulling himself out, and taking care of everything. You crawled under the covers in the process. Once he returned, turning the light off and getting into bed, you cuddled him. The two of you fell asleep.

 

What a great way to spend Valentine’s Day.

 


End file.
